The New Mew, Ambertwo
by AnimeVulpaGirl
Summary: Amber has Mew's DNA. Would this affect her life or would her new powers help her find a long lost friend?


Fuji's POV

Ever since Mewtwo was born,  
I've realized Mewtwo's lifeforce is even stronger than a normal Pokemon's.  
Knowing that is another chance to bring Amber back. I started the experiment with just Amber's DNA then each week,  
little by little, I started to add Mew's DNA in.  
I did the same to other clones, Pichutwo, Eeveetwo, Riolutwo, Sandshrewtwo, Buizeltwo and Charmandertwo.  
As months passed, as Ambertwo continues to grow in her tube, it seems that Mew's DNA has effected her apperence. She looked like my Amber,  
but she was a teenager with a tail, pointy ears and small furry feet. Her feet was similar to Mew's but the same size as ragular human feet.  
Her ears were lynx-like and her tail was long, not as thin as Mew's but not as thick as Mewtwo's. Her ears, tail and feet were a lavender-pink colour.  
The other clones had dark stripes on them, except Pichutwo and Charmandertwo, Pichutwo has red pouches on his cheeks instead of pink. Charmandertwo looked very much like the original.  
"Sir, Ambertwo seem to be communating with the other clones." My assistant said. 'Just like last time.' I thought.  
"What should we do, sir?"  
"Nothing, just leave her be... Please let it work this time. I must see my little girl smile once again."

Ambertwo's POV

'W-where... Where am I? That voice... Daddy?'  
The pokemon clones came to me. "Are you like me?" I asked. "A copy?"

(OK, from this point, AnimeVulpaGirl is telling the story! Tee-hee!)

Dr. Fuji knew Giovanni want to use Amber to capture Mewtwo. One day Giovanni came in his heliocopter. Outside the lab, Giovanni told that his plan to capture Mewtwo involves Ambertwo.  
refuse to give up Amber. "NO! No, and that's my final answer!" Fuji said.  
"She's not even your real daughter, she's a clone and I'll give her back as soon as I capture Mewtwo." Giovanni said. "She needs to live a normal life" Fuji pleaded.  
"She has Mew's DNA, I don't think she'll live a normal life." Giovanni explain to Dr. Fuji. One of Fuji's assistant came in. "Sir!" she said.  
"Not now!" said. "Giovanni, Please be reasonable! I know you never forgive Mewtwo for his betrayal-!" Before he could finish, an explosion occurred in the lab.  
Dr. Fuji, Giovanni and Fuji's assistant rushed in the lab. There they saw Ambertwo, surrounded by shattered glass. Her tail flick side to side as she slowly opened her sky blue eyes.  
One of the scienceist put a robe on her as she stepped off the broken glass tube. "Magnificent!" Giovanni said. "That may be, but my answer is still the same." Fuji said.  
Giovanni was not pleased but he knew will never just give her away which is why he planned for this. "Very well. I'll be going now" He said. Fuji knew from the look in Giovanni's eyes it wasn't the end.  
He knew Giovanni had plans, but what was his plans? And why did Amber had to be involved? A few weeks past, the other clones were born, everything seems clam. Fuji realized Amber was talking to the pokemon like their people.  
One day, Ambertwo was baking a cake with Pichutwo. Pichutwo had a hard time figuring out what to do, like knowing the different between Tablespoon (Tbsp.) and Teaspoon (Tsp).  
"Pichu, I think you should let me pour the baking power." Amber said. "Pichu-pi." "I know your trying to help." "Pichu-pichu-pi." "I know your sorry, I'll give you something easier to do."  
Amber picked up a bowl full of chocolete cake batter. She took the spoon and give it to Pichutwo. "Here, you can lick the spoon!" "PI-CHU!" Pichutwo happily licked the wooden spoon.  
After Amber the batter in the oven, she turned around and saw her father standing the kitchen exit. "Oh, Daddy, um..." Fuji stepped into the kitchen. "Me and Pichu baked you a cake. We wanted to make it a surprise." Amber said.  
"I see..." Fuji said with a smile. "I understand." Amber and Pichutwo were about to leave the room when Amber stopped. "Daddy?" She said as her tail switch from side to side. "What am I?" "Well, your my daugther and you'll always will be." Fuji answered.  
"Alright, Daddy..." Amber said as she leave the kitchen and went to her room. She laid in her bed, thinking and thinking. 'I know what daddy meant...' she thought. 'But what I meant is... Am I a pokemon or human? I really don't know.' Pichutwo stared at Ambertwo.  
"Pichu-chu?" "Y-yeah, yes, I'm just find..." 'Am I really? No... I'm not, I feel like something missing... But what?'

What to you think of this chapter? Pretty good huh? And now it's time for... Ambertwo's powers list.  
The Abilities Amber uses in this chapter are... To communacate with Telepathy and The ability to understand Pokemon.


End file.
